


Super New

by wellthatjusthappend



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clones, Insecurity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, fairly short but I may make this a series, kinda in disbelief that I actually wrote this, not exact clones though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim, Match, and Kon have been figuring out what being all together might mean. And while being together with Tim acting as a buffer has been working thus far, he insists that Match and Kon need to… Feel each other out so to speak. </p><p>Though Tim’s still graciously willing to supervise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



> TimmyJaybird is mostly to blame for this... or at least for me falling in love with this ship. (*whispers* they're super cool, go check them out)
> 
> I may or may not go write a fic about how this whole madness came about, but that will remain to be seen.

Tim settled himself against the wall as comfortably as he could. Honestly, the bedroom would really be preferable for this kind of thing but those beds barely fit him and one super, let alone two.

His bed at the Manor would definitely fit them all, but he didn't think he was ready to explain to Bruce that he was currently sleeping with not just one but two of supermans clones. That conversation would come...later. As in, preferably never.

Still, his private training room at the Tower definitely counted as the next best thing. No one would disturb them and the matts had just the right amount of give to them. Plus there was plenty of equipment if they decided they wanted to get a bit creative.

Tim squirmed, definitely something for detailed consideration on a later date.

"So," said Kon nervously plopping rather ungracefully next to him, "how are we doing this?"

Tim let his eyes soften slightly as he gazed at his boyfriend. His best friend. Tim and Match had been going out for a while now, but it had taken Kon a lot longer to warm up to the idea of all three of them. And when he did, both clones had still primarily focused on Tim despite obvious affection for the other. It had been Kon who had first admitted he was afraid. It was Match who voiced that'd he thought it might be okay... So long as Tim was there.

Which brought them to the present moment.

"It's fucking, not science." Match growled, and Tim frowned a bit. He knew Match's aggression was was coming up because he was feeling a little vulnerable and the fact that this was Kon and there had always been some need to prove himself to the other clone... But he wasn't sure Kon was quite at the place where he could read all that yet and maybe-

Match was kicking off his clothes unselfconsciously and Tim definitely could feel the heat coiling within him in interest. Kon could too if the way he was blushing and glancing hurriedly away from the sight. Tim could guess what was holding him back: that thought that Match was his clone and that he shouldn't feel so attracted. But the thing was, Match wasn't his clone. He was Superman's. And neither of them were exact. Kon was half human and Match had also been enhanced. And besides that, this was-

"Kon," Tim said sternly, gently, turning the super's face back towards their boyfriend who was sitting down now with them, "it's okay, this is why we're doing this. It's okay."

"I know." said Kon, but he was lacking the confidence he usually held.

"No need to force yourself." Match said, a little darkly glancing away, "If being with me makes so freaking uncomfortable-"

"I want to." Kon interrupted him, Match's black and blue eyes flashed back to the other, a little aggressive and a little vulnerable. Tim stayed quite, he knew this was pretty big for both of them. Something Match needed to hear from Kon not Tim. Something Kon needed to own for himself if this relationship was ever going to last, "I want this-  _us_ \- to work. I want  _you._ "

Kon tilted up his chin. Defiantly. Firmly. And with enough fire in his gaze that Tim could feel the heat of it from where he was sitting. That Match who was looking back with his own brand of hunger made it even better. Tim was proud of Kon when he reached forward to smooth a hand over Match's knee with only a slight shake to his touch but without a hint of uncertainty.

Match was not so tentative. He made a grunt of impatience and simply lunged for a kiss that was more attack than anything. Tim stifled a giggle as Kon flailed a little looking flustered by the naked boy currently coming on to him strong. It took a moment for Kon to recover himself and then he was touching back. His hands far stronger, more powerful, than Tim's could ever be as they explored the semi-familiar body in his lap.  
Tim ignored his body's growing interest in the proceedings and instead crawled up behind Kon so he could whisper in the boy's ear.

"Stroke his sides." Tim ordered softly and Kon obeyed immediately seeming surprised when the touch caused Match to practically melt in his hold. Tim couldn't help but smile. He'd been Match’s partner long enough he knew all the right buttons to push to leave his boyfriend dizzy with pleasure. Tim continued to murmur soft instruction to Kon till the super grew a little bolder, his experience and affection slowly trumping his nervousness about the person he was holding.

"More." Growled Match, the sound tapering off into what could be qualified as a whimper as Kon twisted a dusky nipple between his fingers.

"Fuck." Muttered Kon in a tone so low that it made everything in Tim clench with want.

"Match, love, tell us what you want Kon to do to you." Tim said drawing idle patterns into both their skins. 

"I don't-" Match groaned, arched as Tim ran a teasing finger over his balls, "Anything, I don't know!" 

"Hmm, that's not quite true is it, love?" Tim hummed, "just the other night you told me you want him to spread you wide open -" 

"Jesus." Croaked Kon. 

"And take you over-" Tim smiled against Kon's skin as both of the supers shuddered. 

"-and over again." Tim finished in a purr. 

"Holy-" Kon whimpered, his hips giving a small involuntary thrust into nothing. 

"Yes." Match snarled, begged, demanded as he wrapped his legs around Kon's waist and threw them both backwards so Kon was on top of them. 

"Fuck." Kon choked out before his mouth was being devoured again in a kiss that lacked finance but made up for it in passion. 

"Might need this, Kon." Laughed Tim crawling around them to coat the boy's fingers in lube. 

"Death of me." Kon panted out his eyes meeting his for one moment before being captured again by the boy underneath him. 

Tim leaned back on one hand and carefully squeezed himself as watched Match throw back his head and choke on a sound as Kon started to finger him. Tim knew what that felt like. Had been in both those positions before. It made his toes flex slightly just remembering. He could easily bring himself off like this, just teasing himself to the sight his boyfriends made. But he didn't want anything distracting him. Didn't want to miss a second of what was happening to the bliss of his own pleasure. 

"Kon-El." Match ordered in a gravelly voice, spreading his legs as Kon's fingers pulled out in way that left no doubt what he was asking- no- demanding for at the moment. Kon gave a full body shudder before he was taking hold of Match's hips with both hands and entering him with one fast hard motion that had even Tim choking on his breath. 

Match was neither quite nor passive. Never been taught by society that he should be embarrassed or withhold his reactions. Tim hoped he never did.  
They were beautiful. So very similar and yet so completely different. And coming together so powerfully that Tim was sure he would have broken under even a fraction of that force. Not that the sight didn't make his very bones ache with want. 

They didn't last long. Not that Tim thought they would, both being new to each other's bodies and that they'd been going full intensity since the beginning. Match howled as he spilled all over himself and Kon shuddered inside him as he came with a cry of both their names in a deliciously wrecked voice. 

Tim had to breathe very deliberately to not get overwhelmed by how turned on he was at the moment. 

Then his ankle was being grabbed and Match was dragging him over. 

"Hard." Observed the clone, still a little blissed out. Not that that stopped him from sticking his hand down his pants without ceremony making Tim's body jerk at the sudden stimulation even as he laughed. 

"Easy there." Kon grinned, still a little breathless from before, reaching over to slip off Tim's boxers, "kinda want to take our time with Timmy." 

"But he's almost ready to cum." Frowned Match, thumbing at the organ in his hand to illustrate and Tim couldn't help but make a needy sound of agreement. 

"And we're going to make him cum." Agreed Kon sitting up and kissing Match lightly over Tim's shoulder, "but first we're going to make him feel really _really_ good." 

What followed was a soft string of Kryptonian that Kon murmured as he kissed Tim's neck. Some kind of suggestion that made Match's eyes light up. 

"Didn't teach you to get along in bed just so you could gang up on me." Commented Tim, though he was slightly breathless. His boyfriends just showered him in kisses as answer as they pulled him willingly between them, though he could definitely feel twin grins against his skin. Knew that it meant trouble for him.

Still, Tim relaxed into their hold, not a doubt in his mind that they were going to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really could have kept going, but honestly I am still pretty knew to smut writing so I didn't want to over do it. Perhaps later if I work up some skill.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Come bother me on [Tumblr! ](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/)


End file.
